love brings life
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is graduating and is getting engaged to the man of her dreams Teddy Lupin but when the ring is slipped on her finter and the promise sealed with a kiss people long though gone come back how will those that were left behind react.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy knocked on Harry's office door. His palms sweating he was going to have to ask this man a very important question one that would change the rest of his life. Harry was now headmaster at hogwarts he was the youngest one ever he had taken over when Lily Luna had started school and Minerva McGonagall had wanted to retire. When asked why he didn't stay with the Arour's he said that Hogwarts had always felt like home. Teddy himself at Twenty eight. had became the DADA teacher Something he was very proud of. "Come in Teddy." Harry called out.

Teddy opened the heavy wooden door. "Hi Uncle Harry."

"Teddy my boy what can I do for you today." Harry asked smiling at his godson already knowing what he wanted he had been expecting this for awhile.

"Sir." Teddy twisted his hands and took a seat. "Sir." He began again. "I would like premission to Marry your daughter."

Harry smiled "Ah Teddy I have been wondering when you would ask."

Teddy looked at him starteld. "What she's only seventeen I couldn't ask well she was still my student I figured I would ask after the graduation."

"Well you know I have always thought of you as a son and I see the way Lily looks at you the way she's looked at you since she was fourteen and you were just to stupid to pick up. She looks at you like Ginny looks at me."

"Thank you sir." Teddy knew this was a high compliment.

"Here." Harry pulled a velvet box out of his desk drewer. "This was my mothers engagment ring I've been saving it for Lily. I would be honored if you would give it to her."

Teddy nodded pocketing the box. "Thank you Uncle Harry." He hugged the older man before leaving the office.

Teddy watched from his seat as Lily got up to make her Headgirl speech. "Hogwarts staff and students I would like to thank all of you with out you I wouldn't be were I am today. First I would like to thank My father without who's souport and love I would never have made it this far." She shot a smile at Harry who was sitting slightly off stage. Holding Ginny' s hand in his own. "Second to my mother who always gave me strangth." Ginny had tears in her eyes. "To my brothers who were always there when I needed them they might have been annoying but I knew I could turn to them." James and Albus smiled at there baby sister. "To my grandparents aunts uncles and cousins who have always been there cheering me on." She looked out at the sea of faces smiling at the ones she knew so well. "To the Head boy. Frank Longbottom. Without who's help I proberly would have hexed somebody this year." Frank nodded to her. "And finally to my boyfriend "Teddy Lupin who's love this last year and a half have gotten me through some rough times. He's been my rock my shoulder to lean on the one I have always and will always love. He keep me going even when I wanted to give up with a loving word or look I knew I could make it through." She had tears prickling the back of her eyes. her vision was getting blurry. out in the crowd Teddy gripped the velvet box in his pants pocket more firmly. "So I leave you with these closing words "Love souronds you with it you can do anything." She stepped away to the thuderous applace of everyone on the feild. The diplomes were handed out and then Harry stood and spoke.

"I give you the class of 2026."

The students stood up and cheered running out into the sea of people looking for there familys. everyone rushed towards Lily smiles on there faces. "Oh Lily I'm so proud of you." Ginny enveloped her only daughter in a hug that would make Molly Weasley proud.

"Thanks mum."

"Silly Lily You did it." Lily spun around to come face to face with her two brothers.

"Albus James." She launched her self at them.

"We are so proud of you lil." They smiled and hugged her back.

Then she saw him the man she loved she ran across the grass He saw her coming and opened his arms. "Lily that speech was magnificinct."

"Thank you." She smiled up at him. He could feel his insides tightening.

"Want to go for a walk."

"Sure." she intertwined her fingers with his. They started walking neither needing to say were they were going They ended up back inside the castle into his room. The room were he first kissed her when she was almost through with her sixth year this room would always hold memory's for them.

"Lily I have always loved you first as a little sister and then as so much more." She smiled up at him her flowing red hair and her sparkling brown eye Shimmering in the midday light. He smiled and got down on one knee. "Lily Luna Potter will you marry me." Lily looked at him in shock. Before bolting into his arms. She had been waiting for this day for her whole life all the peices had fallen into place.

"Oh Teddy of course I'll Marry you." She felt the tears slide down her face as he placed the dimond ring upon her finger. The ring that had once belonged to Lily Evens Potter the grandmother his own Lily had never known. "Oh it is so beatiful."

"Only the best for you." He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a kiss. As soon as there lips touhed a flash of light enveloped them. Neither noticed but the next second there stood six people staring at them.

"Who are they." A red haired woman with striking green eyes asked.

"I don't know why don't we ask." A man with black hair and hazle eyes told the woman.

"Oh can I do it." A bubbly woman with pink hair asked."

"Sure go ahead Dora." The man said.

"I'm still confused." A man with shaggy black hair said.

"What is confusing you padfoot."

"Arn't we soupose to be dead."

"Ok yes but something must have happened to change that now we should find out who these people are." The redhead tried to explain.

"Can I ask know."

"Yes go ahead."

"Um excuse me." She tried to catch the attention of the still kissing pair. They didn't even look up. "Jeez they can kiss for along time. Excuse me" This time she practicly yelled causing Lily and Teddy to spin around there wands pointed. Gasps were heard from all of the occupents of the room.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want." Teddy demanded. His wand still pointed at the six strangers.

"Well I'm Lily Marie Evens Potter and this is my husband James Andrew Potter." The redhead said as she poined to the hazel eyed man.

"Thats not possible James and Lily Potter are dead."

"Yes thats true but some how we are back alive and don't know how."

Lily looked down at her ring. She nugged Teddy. "Could it have something to do with the ring."

"I don't know." Teddy closed his eyes. "Who are the rest of you he pointed to the four people that still hadn't been introuduced.

"I'm Fred Giadion Weasley." Said a red haired man. Teddy took a deep breath but just nodded his head.

"I'm Sirius Orien Black." The man with Shaggy black hair said.

Teddy could feel himself shaking and Lily took his hand as the last two came forward. "I'm Nyphadora Elisse Tonks Lupin and this is my husband Remus John Lupin." The woman with pink hair informed them holding the hand of a man with graying blondish hair. "Now maybe you can tell us who you are and how we are alive.

"One moment I need to fiugure out if you are really who you think you are. "First James Potter what did you call Severus snape during school."

"Snivillius."

"Lily Evens Potter what did you say to Voldermort the night you died."

Lily had tears in her eyes. "No please not Harry."

"Sirius Black what did you give Harry for his last Christmas with you."

"Two way mirrors that me and James used."

"Fred Weasley. how do you open the Maradures map."

"I solomly swear I'm up to know good."

He turned to the other to ocupents of the room but didn't know how to speak or what to say. Lily stepped forward. "Remus Lupin Who conviced you to go back to your wife when she was pregnant."

"Harry."

"Tonks What is Remus furry little problem."

"He's a werwolf."

She stepped backwards "it's them."

"Ok now that you are conviced we are who we say will you tell us your names. and how we got here. " Lily Potter asked.

"Yes." The younger Lily stepped forward. "I'm Lily Luna Potter and this is my fiancee Theadore Remus Lupin."

It was pandomonam. "Excuse me." they all yelled.

"You know what I think it would be better if we took you to the headmaster. Follow me please." They all followed her trying to figure out if they heard her right and also trying to figure out who the headmaster was. They all reached the gargoyle and Lily gave the password "Lilyflower." Her dad had set it for her graduation. They walked up the spirling steps and Lily knocked on the door. "Come in." She opened the door.

A/N I hope you like this new story please review but no flames please I'm thinking of writing two prequals to this to one were Harry becomes headmaster and how is children deal with it and one for Lily's Seventh year how she deals with dating a professor and being head girl. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter.

Teddy stepped in front of her. "Professor we have a problem."

"Teddy what is it. Didn't Lily say yes."

"Oh yeah she said yes."

"Then whats the problem."

"This." He motioned to the door and Lily came through the door the six people following her.

Harry stared at the six people that now stood in front of his desk. His eyes went wide. He quickly stood up. He scanned all the faces in front of him. "How what." He turned to Teddy.

"We don't know." He took Lily's hand as she intwined there fingers.

"Ok take a seat." He conjured extra chairs in front of his desk. He sat down and closed his eyes. Lilly and Teddy were getting loooks fron the others when he pulled her down on his lap. "Ok so how did this happen."

"We are not sure I asked Lily to Marry me and then she said yes. I slipped the ring on her finger and then we kissed the next thing we know this woman." He pointed to Tonks was inturupting us. Thanks for that by the way." He said.

Tonks just shrugged. "Sorry."

"And your sure they are who they say."

"Yeah me and Lils asked them questions only they would know."

"Ok." Lily can I see your ring please." Lily looked sadly down at her hand. She didn't want to let the ring leave her finger. She slipped it off a tear sliding down her face. She handed it to her father. "Don't worry Lils I'll give it back." Teddy seeing the look on her face. wipped the tear from her eye and she gave him a watery smile. "Dad." He turned to James "Is there something about this ring that is specel."

James looked at the ring that was in his son's hand. "Not that I know of."

Harry sighed. "Here Lily." He handed it back to Lily who greatfuly slipped it back on her finger. "Ok so as we see we arn't sure why you people are back from the dead. I think its time that we introuduce ourself properly."

"But Daddy I have to show my my ring and they already know who I am." It wasn't that Lily didn't want to get to know these people it was just that She could feel Teddy tense up.

"Lily I think this is a bit more importent."

"Fine." She squeezed Teddy's hand trying to give him some strangh.

"Well isn't this family tangled up know." Fred joked trying to difuce the sitiuation.

"What does that mean." Lily Luna snapped.

"Well your his daughter." He pointed to Harry "And he is his son." He pointed to Remus.

"So." She could feel her temper rising.

"Whoe temper you remind me of my baby sister."

"Thank you."

"What."

"I said thank you I knew I was like my mother and I'm proud of it."

Fred looked at her shocked and she wanted to laugh outloud. Sirius choose that moment to speak up. "I thought you were taking us to the headmaster?"

Everyone turned to look at him. "You are with the headmaster's office your looking at the headmaster what did you think I just liked this desk." Harry looked at him.

"Your the headmaster."

"I hope so or I don't know what I've been doing for the last seven years."

"things certinly have changed." Remus said. "Your daughter marrying my son you headmaster."

"Your forgetting." Harry had that twinkle in his eye that made the people think of Dumbledore. "Teddy is the DADA teacher."

The all turned to stare at him. Tonks decied to try talking to Lily Luna. "So how old are you."

"Seventeen."

Sirius who had just taken a berti botts every flavored bean from Harry desk spit it out. "More like his father then we thought."

"So Harry." His mother asked "do you have any other children."

"Yes my oldest son James Sirius is twenty. and my other son Albus Severus is nineteen."

At the name James Sirius James and Sirius got up and started jumping around the room. When the name Albus Severus was said they stopped and looked like they had been slapped. "You named your son after that tosser." James Yelled.

Lily Luna's eyes widened this wouldn't be good. She glanced up at the portriates that hung on the wall and made sure that neither Albus or Severus who was now glaring at James said a word. "Now I think thats enough." She stood up from Teddy's lap facing James. "I think you need to lisen there is a good reason for my brothers name and before you go passing jugment you should have all the facts" she snapped.

James and Sirius backed up looking scared. "Um ok why don't you tell us why you named him that." They were just setteling back down when Ginny opened the door.

"Harry have you seen Lily or Teddy I......" She trailed off when she saw the people in front of her.

A/N ok I hope you like this chapter thanks for the reviews and please review.


End file.
